


Magic

by Turquoise54



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Creepypasta - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fan-fiction, Literature, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoise54/pseuds/Turquoise54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Creepypast x Reader x 1p/2p Hetalia x FNAF 1/2/3]<br/>[Name] hasn't exactly been the luckiest of people. Her parents died when she was young, she gets expelled from her school, and she happens to have the ability of controlling magic. Her new school might just be the place she can fit in, despite when she finds out that  the school across the street happens to be full of murders and psychopaths, her own school might just have their own, and she gets a job at a pizzeria "Where Fantasy and Fun Come to Life!".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

[F/C]-Favorite Color  
  
[E/C]-Eye Color  
  
[H/C]-Hair Color  
______________

"I can't believe you!"

The sound of the truck door slamming filled the otherwise quiet night air, making me cringe slightly at the noise. Jason fumed in the driver's seat, his grip on the steering wheel stiff and tight as he glared out the window.

"I mean, you were expelled, [Name]! Expelled!"

He glanced at me as he said this, a tight expression on his face, as if he wasn't sure what it was he was supposed to do.

"I'm sorry," I told him. But I wasn't, not really. What I had done I had done willingly, and no matter how angry Jason got at me for it, I would never wish that I hadn't broken the girl's nose.

There was quiet between us. A painstakingly long quiet, that scared me more than the noise.

Jason sighed. It was a sad thing, as if all the anger had suddenly left him, leaving him even worse off than before.  Guilt twisted painfully in the pit of my stomach as I watched him.

"What am I going to do, [Name]?" he asked me, voice low as his grip on the steering wheel loosened. "Its hard enough finding a school in the middle of the year, but add on the fact that you broke a kid's nose? Nearly impossible, not to mention the lawsuits we might be facing from her parents."

I stayed silent as we drove down the road, and even as Jason parked the truck in the driveway, turning off the ignition with a turn of the keys. Jason sighed again and I squirmed in my seat.

Peter would be surprised to see me home early today. Between him and Jason, he was my only friend. The best one I ever had, and the only one I ever wanted. And considering the mood Jason was in right now, Peter was also my escape from the harsh reality that I had been expelled from my school and would probably live the rest of my life with only one year of highschool education.

Jason must have been talking to me while I daydreamed, because when I brought myself back from my thoughts he was starting to get out of the car. "I'm angry at you for not telling me, [Name]." he was saying, leaning over to ruffle my hair. "But I'm proud that you stood up for yourself. We'll figure something out."

Then he was gone, closing the truck door behind him and walking up the steps to our home. I watched him leave, my fingers no longer itching for the door handle.

We'll figure something out, he said.

_Mom was holding me close, as if she didn't want to let go._

_"We're not leaving you!" Jason shouted, his hand tightening around Dad's arm, his voice pleading. "We'll help!"_

_"Jason, honey, you have to go." Mom's smile was sad, and her hold on me loosened. I was crying as she passed me onto Jason, reaching back for her._

_"Why can't you come with us?"_

_Mom simply shook her head, the sad smile still on her face. "You'll understand when you're older. Now take your sister and go, don't let them find you."_

_In a second we were in the dark, and Jason was holding onto me tightly._

_The tunnel was long and dark, our breathing the only sound. It scared me, the endless darkness, yawning at me like a sharp toothed monster, wanting to swallow me hole._

_"What do we do?" I whispered, clutching his arm._

_"We'll figure something out."_

I blinked, feeling something wet drop on my hand. Holding up it up I saw a small splash, like a raindrop, on my skin. Opening my fingers and touching my face, I found my cheeks were wet as well, like I had been crying.

"We'll figure something out," I whispered, my hand dropping from my face, fingers tightening around the door handle. "You always do."


	2. 1

[F/C]-Favorite Color  
  
[E/C]-Eye Color  
  
[H/C]-Hair Color  
______________  
  
"[Name]!" Jason shouts, his voice echoing through the small home.   
  
I blink open my eyes, trying to fight away the sleep and the warm invitation to stay in bed. Peter is already awake beside me, giving me an encouraging nuzzle before hopping away to my book-bag, laying beside my desk.  
  
Jason managed to find a school willing to take me. Not like I didn't expect him to, he's done more admirable feats before.  
  
"I'm coming," I say, my words slightly slurred by sleep. Slipping out from underneath the covers, I pull off my pajamas and grab the clothes I was going to be wearing today.  
  
The school had no uniform, and that was fine by me. The uniforms I had worn before had knee length plaid skirts, blouses, and shoes that for at least the first week you wore them, you couldn't move your feet.  
  
After putting on my clothes I ran down the hall to the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth before heading back into my own room for a hair brush.  
  
"You ready to go, buddy?" I asked, glancing down at Peter while I did my hair. My last school was none to warm to bringing pets, and I wasn't entirely sure about the new one, but I was going to bring Peter even if they had stated outright not to. New place, new people, a familiar face would be nice.  
  
Peter nodded, snuggling inside my book-bag amidst the textbooks, binders, and other supplies.  
  
"Great," I smiled, picking up my book-bag gently, careful not to toss it too much.  
  
Down the hall Jason waited, a small smile on his own face as he watched me. "Try not to break another kid's nose this time, hmn?"   
  
He could joke about it now.  
  
I rolled my eyes, giving him a mock salute. "Aye, aye, Captain."  
  
"You didn't bring Peter with you, did you?" he asked me, glancing at my book-bag with a raised brow.  
  
"Nope," I smiled. Funny how well I had gotten at lying to him.  
  
"Alright, and remember," he began, and hearing the sentence one too many times, I already knew how it would end.  
  
"No magic, 'cause people freak out when they don't understand something." I replied, pushing open the front door. The school bus waited outside, a large, loud yellow beast with equally loud occupants. "'Bye Jason!"  
  
|0|  
  
The bus is loud. Not much of a change, the last bus I had been on had been just as noisy. People were talking, sitting, sleeping even, imagine that.  
  
I picked a seat at the front of the bus, as most people had already filled out the back. Slipping onto the old gray cushions, I pulled my book-bag onto my lap, opening it a bit so Peter could poke his head out.  
  
"How you doing, buddy?" I whispered, trying to be heard over the voices, but not wanting to draw attention to myself by shouting.  
  
Peter shrugged, gesturing to the people around me.  
  
"Yeah, they are loud, aren't they?" I nodded. "I can fix that, though." I snapped my fingers. Almost immediately the sounds around us disappeared. A small bubbled formed around us, blocking out the noises. The feeling it created was simliar to being underwater, weightless and peaceful.  
  
Peter shook his head, placing one of his paws on my hand. His red eyes were wide with worry, and I merely smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, I got it under control," I said, patting him lightly on the head. "They won't notice something as tiny as this."  
  
The albino rabbit shook his head, but crawled back into my book-bag, jerking his head slightly in the direction of the bus doors.  
  
I blinked and glanced over to where he gestured. A group, looking a bit like they had just came out of a juvinial detention center, had walked onto the bus. People's conversations had dropped down to a whisper, quiet enough you could hear the bus doors sliding shut.  
  
Quickly I made a cutting motion with my hand, the bubble around me disappearing at the movement. The group, nine it seemed, glanced around, looking for a spot, or something else, I didn't know.  
  
As the bus started up again, they slowly dispersed, the group splitting into a trio and a sextet. Someone coughed, adding to the awkwardness that seemed to swell as they took seats, some who had been on the bus when I got on getting up and squeezing in beside another person.  
  
I blinked, one of the people, belonging to the group of six, couldn't find a seat. It was boy, with short dark brown hair, a reddish tint to it, a cowlick and sunglasses. There were other seats with only one person sitting on them, but they had moved their book-bags so that their was no space beside them.  
  
Ah, the people on the bus already didn't like the ones from the trio and sextet. If the immediate quiet when they came didn't explain it before, than this certainly did.  
  
But once I had been on the receiving end of all that dislike, so I felt a bit of empathy toward him, besides, the bus driver was giving us all dirty looks through the rearview mirror, so I waved at him, catching his eye, and patted the space next to me.  
  
Some people gasped, and the boy with the cowlick smirked, but there was relief in his face. He flopped down on the seat, grinning at me, and I noticed he was missing a tooth.  
  
"Hey doll," he smirked, noise building again as people were given something to talk about. "You new here?"  
  
I shrugged. "I might be, why?"  
  
"No one here who's been here long invites a Second Player over to sit with 'em." the boy said, the cocky smirk growing wider. "Besides, think I'd remember seeing a face as pretty as yours."  
  
His first sentence was what caught me. 2nd Player? Like in video games? Glancing at Sunglasses, who was grinning expectantly, I decided it would probably be better to play along like I knew what he was talking about. "My names [Name], and yes, I am new here."  
  
"[Name]?" Sunglasses had a thoughtful look on his face, before eyeing me again. "You're the girl that broke the other kid's nose?"  
  
So that was what I being called now? The Girl that broke that Kid's Nose? Not entirely flattering, and somewhat long, but I had been called other things. "Yep, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Allen, but you can call me Al, doll." Sunglasses-no, Al, said, grinning.  
  
"Well, its nice to meet you, Al," I replied. I had never been this good at making friends, or talking to anyone who wasn't family, at my old school. Of course, I wasn't really a talkative person, if someone tried to have a one-on-one conversation with me, it wouldn't last very long.  
  
The bus stopped, and more people got on. The bags that had taken up residence on the seat chairs were moved, and the newcomers sat down.  
  
"So, what's your schedule?" Al asked, his fingers tapping a tune on his knee as he grinned, showing off his missing tooth.  
  
I turned away from him and opened my bag, giving Peter a small pat on the head and carefully digging out a dark [F/C] folder. Opening it I handed him a sheet of paper, that he unfolded and read.  
  
"Well, looks like you and me have the same homeroom, dollface." Al said, still smiling. "And the same classes today, too. Huh, what a coincidence, eh?"  
  
I shrugged. "I guess," I replied, taking back my schedule.  
  
Al leaned back on the bus seat, taking off his sunglasses and giving me a glimpse of his eyes. They were red, a kind of shade that would terrify me if I ever same them in an abandoned alleyway at night. "I've been wonderin'." he began, eyeing me curiously. "What made you wanna break that kid's nose?"  
  
"It's a long story," I replied, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. "And we're already at school."


	3. 2

School Names:  
Gauken Hetalia-Hetalia  
Gauken Nyotalia-Nyotalia  
Night Academy (not to be mistaken with Knight Academy)-Creepypasta

[F/C]-Favorite Color

[E/C]-Eye Color

[H/C]-Hair Color

______________

I began to stand, ready to leave so that I had an excuse not to explain my story to Al. No one needed to know my side, no doubt  _she_  was already telling it, trying to get people on her side.

But Al grabbed my arm, stopping me. I glanced at him, a mixture of fear and curiosity filling me. "What?" I asked, proud that my voice did not tremble.

"Not our stop, doll face." he said, pulling me back down to my seat with a light tug.

I looked past him, to the people getting off the bus and walking onto the school's grounds. "What do you mean its not our stop?" I asked, nodding to the people who were leaving. "Isn't that our school?"

Al shook his head, his grip on my arm had loosened, the fingers brushing my elbow. "Buses are shared by the two schools. Ours and Nyotalia's."

I pulled my arm back and Al's hand fell. "Why do they do that?"

"Principals are siblings. 'Cause of that we do a lot of stuff with Gauken Nytoalia. Heard them talkin' about joinin' the schools, but they haven't done anythin' yet." Al answered, putting his sunglasses back on. "There's another school, we call it Night Academy, but they don't have an official name." Al pointed out the window, and I turned to look.

We were passing by a large, vacant building. It was red bricked, and looked like it had been made back in the early 1900's. A black fence surrounded it, the tips arrow pointed, with a large gate at the front. The grass was a dull green, and trees dotted the property at irregular intervals. Honestly, the whole place looked like it came right out of a horror movie.

"Where are all the people?" I asked. The whole property was empty, not a blade of grass stirred as we drove by. It was a bit unsettling, and the horror movie vibe that seemed to emanate from it was entirely comforting, either.

"School for them don't start till noon," Al replied, drawing my attention away from the window. The bus was driving closer to our own school, people around us beginning to put away whatever they had taken out. "Ends around seven o'clock in the evenin'. The lucky bastards."

The bus stopped, and everyone left on stood. Al pulled me up with an arm, and grabbed my book-bag, not wanting to leave it behind. It swung slightly, hitting the bus seat and causing me to cringe a bit.

I hoped Peter was too bothered by the bump, it would be terrible if my best friend was hurt on my first day of school, by none other than myself. It was a terrible thing, knowing the reason someone was in pain because of something you did, no matter how purposely you hurt them.

But you managed to bury the guilt. Pile up reasons behind why you had done such a thing, try to forget it, or learn from your mistake.

Sometimes, when you think of what you've done, you imagine a world where things ended differently. Where instead of acting one way, you did another.

I try to not think about what could of been, because then I loose sight of what is, and I forget some of the good things that happened to me because of my actions. And that, one of the few things I can say, is something I am proud of.

"This here is James," Al said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned my attention to the cowlick bearing teenager, and the three people making a sort of semicircle around him. The one he pointed to had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Sunglasses sat atop his head, similar to Al's, but with no reddish tint.

Now I'd seen pictures of Canadian mounties, and this was only because I had gone through the search history one time during free period in the library. Someone had been doing a project in French class were they researched the french speaking country they had been given.

Apparently they had gotten Québec, and looking through a couple of websites, they had somehow found the quote 'The mountie always catches his man'. And then decided to look up pictures of mounties.

Well, from what I could remember of the photos, the boy standing before me was wearing a picture perfect mountie uniform, all down to the boot, except for the fact he didn't have a hat. He slouched forward a bit, and reminded me somewhat of a bear. Scary and powerful, not someone you wanted to anger or mess with.

"This pastel, cupcake lovin' ass over here is Oliver," Al continued, and the teenager he pointed at pouted.

"No swearing, Al," the boy tutted, wagging a finger. Glancing away from Al, who glowered at Oliver's chiding, he smiled at me. "Hello poppet!"

Short strawberry blonde hair framed Oliver's face, the skin dusted with freckles. His eyes, an odd shade of bright baby blue with pink flecks, seemed to sparkle childishly. All in all, he looked completely harmless, but then again so do rabbits, and they've got a nasty set of claws.

"And lastly, François."

The last teenager was a boy with wavy blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He looked to be in a state of perpetual tiredness, with lidded purple eyes, a purple dress shirt that wasn't even buttoned at the top, and a brown coat thrown over him.

As I watched the sleep deprived blonde, I felt a hand on my shoulder. My fingers gripped my book-bag tighter at the contact, prepared to slam the textbook ladened bag at whomever stood behind me.

_We were on our own. Jason's hand held mine, and he gave me a weary smile. A nice woman had been kind enough to let us stay at her home, she even talked about adopting us._

_She always wanted children._

_But now she was dead._

_They had killed her. Because I hadn't listened. I had made the same mistake, the same mistake that ended our parents._

_Jason's fingers squeezed my hand reassuringly. He told me it wasn't my fault. But it was, and now we were on our own again._

_"Don't worry, [Name]," he whispered to me. "We'll figure something out."_

_He patted my shoulder, a kind smile on his face. "We'll figure something out." he repeated, turning away from me._

Oliver smiled at me, his eyes shining as he stared. "Come on, poppet," he chirped, taking my hand and leading me toward the school building. "We need to get your things for class."

|0|

We went to homeroom after the bell rang. The intercom came on as we took seats, talking about important events coming up and other things. The homeroom teacher took roll after announcements, and had me stand up and introduce myself to the class.

It was a bit nerve-racking, standing in front of unfamiliar people and telling them about myself. But I did it, and afterward we had a several minutes left of homeroom till period 1.

Some people kept glancing back at me as I sat, and I pulled my book-bag onto my lap, clutching it tightly to my chest. I imagined instead of the bag, I was holding Peter. It wasn't hard, considering the albino rabbit  _was_  inside the bag, hiding.

"Hey, doll face, you listening?" Al waved a hand in front of my face, and I realized I had been staring off into space as he talked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm listening." Al had been talking about baseball before I zoned out, and now, trying to make up for my daydreaming, I found that he had somehow changed the topic to school rules, and how he broke them.

"We used to be allowed to bring animals to school, y'know?" the brunette continued, tapping the side of his sunglasses. "But then James' polar bear got hungry and decided to take a chunk out 'o one of the teachers legs. Real bloody day, that was. But we got out o' school early after the paramedics came. Principal banned pets after that. O' course there are always exceptions. Gilen's allowed to bring his bird, but that's only 'cause he's a special case."

Allen's rambling was brought short by the bell, signaling it was time for 1st period. The brunette  stopped and stood, a small smirk on his face as he turned to me. "Time to go, doll," he said, jerking his head slightly in the direction of the door.


	4. 3

[F/C]-Favorite Color

[E/C]-Eye Color

[H/C]-Hair Color

______________

The day, was…eventful, to say the least. I met a few people. There was very tall, very scary, Viktor, who happened to be friends with Oliver, at least, that was what Oliver called him. Viktor didn't seem to really like, or dislike, the cheery strawberry blonde. Indifferent, that was what I would call him, he seemed pretty indifferent to everyone, really. I met him in Algebra, thanks to Oliver, and I'm pretty sure that if the strawberry blonde hadn't been there, I would have picked the desk farthest away from Viktor, and closest to the door.

In Art class there was Flavio, who matched Oliver in bubbliness levels. With short, blonde hair, pink tinted sunglasses, and a white, very expensive looking, scarf. I think he was actually one of few people that I really, truly, liked at first glance. He was a great help in Art, when Allen and James had gotten into another argument (Allen had started it, and if the principal ever asked for witnesses, I would have sided with James.).

Flavio, though, had a brother, whom I would have treated the same way as Viktor, and stayed clear of his path. His name was Luciano, and he was more than capable with a scalpel. In fact, he was so good at using one, that I got the feeling that he had practiced numerous times before. And with the way he looked, even though I know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, it made me rethink what he might've practiced on to get as good at a scalpel as he was.

Luciano also happened to be one of the people on the bus, belonging to the trio that I had seen separate from Allen's group. And speaking of the trio, in Gym class, I happened to meet the other two. Lutz and Kuro, were their names.

Lutz was very tall. He was Viktor tall. Like a tree. Like a very buff, perverted, tree. I mean seriously, the guy is a mountain. He's got the muscular build, and height, of a mountain. Or a tree. But really, a mountain.

And then there was Kuro. Silent, scowling, Kuro. He wasn't tall tall, like Lutz tall. He was more of my height, maybe an inch or two taller. But not a foot. Definitely not a foot.

Other than those five, I didn't really meet any new people. Of course, that might have been because I hung out with Allen's group, and no one really seemed to like them.

Speaking of Allen's group, right now I'm walking to the bus with Oliver. Since school had ended a few minutes ago. As we walked, a loud crash broke interrupted the conversation we had been having (it wasn't really that interesting), and caused me to pause and glance back the way we had come.

Oliver stopped as well, giving me a curious look when I didn't turn back around.

"What's wrong, poppet?" he chirped, reaching out a hand to grab mine.

I frowned, glancing at the cheery, blonde haired boy. "I thought I heard a crash." I replied, squinting down the halls as if it would make me see who had caused the noise.

Oliver waved his hand dissmisively. "I'm sure it was nothing, dear." he smiled, giving my arm a light tug in the direction of the double front doors.

I didn't believe him. Something was not nothing. I slipped my hand out of his, beginning to walk in the direction of the noise.

"[Name]," Oliver said reaching out a hand to stop me. "Where are you going, poppet?"

"Oh, I think I left something in my locker," I replied, hitching my book-bag higher up on my shoulders. It was a terrible lie, even I knew it, and I wasn't even sure why I lied to Oliver in the first place. It was plainly clear where I was really going, and what I was really looking for. "I'll see you later!" I called back, quickening m pace down the deserted hallway.

"Oh..."

|0|

I stopped by a door. It was slightly ajar, giving me a glimpse of the room inside.

Desks were pushed to one side of the room, it's windows closed and locked. There was a clear green chalkboard on my right, and underneath it, a shattered flower pot, its contents scattered across the floor.

"You guys can't angry with me, I broke the pot just like you told me to." a voice said in a defending tone.

There was a sigh, a very heavy, exasperated sigh. "You could have waited until we silenced the room before breaking it. Someone probably heard."

"Even if they did, there isn't much of chance that they'd come to look." another voice piped up. "I guess that's one of the pros of holding the club here."

A stream of sapphire, wavering lights danced around the broken vase, the ceramic shards fixing themselves into the round shape of the flower pot.

That was magic.

I clenched my teeth, taking a sharp breath, my eyes widening. Other mages in the school? I had never met another magic weilder since the day my parents died. The Council made sure Jason and I were left on my own.

Without knowing it, my grip on the door frame had tightened, my knuckles turning white. I hated the Council. I hated everyone who had stood by and let them die.

The pot was fixed now, its surface smooth with no evidence of its shattered state beforehand. The flower it had held still lay crumpled on the floor, the edges of the petals turning a dead shade of brown.

Someone took a step forward into my sight range. It was a boy, his hair short and blonde. He crouched down next to the flower, cupping it gently with his hand.

Vains of vibrant purple wrapped around the withering edges, the flower slowly becoming young and vibrant again.

Earth magic. That was what the boy was using. And the other one, the one who still had no gender, was a water mage. But there were three, so what was the last one?

I stepped closer, pressing my face against the crack.

"Good as new," the earth mage said, placing the flower back into the pot and piling soil in after it. Another boy stepped into my view, a large smile on his face.

"And no one came asking about a noise," the boy said. He had short, strawberry blonde hair, and wore a small hat on his head, two ribbons wrapping around it. "See, we're totally fine."

"No thanks to you, Vladimir." the earth mage frowned, taking the flower pot and placing it on a windowsill.

A third boy came forward, this one had blonde hair, like the other two, with one half of it held back with a pin shaped like an upside down cross. He had blue eyes, and his face held a mask of indifference. "Next time, please remember to think, before acting." he said, his voice devoid of any emtion.

Water mage, maybe? That was a very common emotion for most water mages. They were known to be calm and intelligent, usually thinking before they acted. But, there were exceptions to every thing, so he could have been a fire mage.

Vladimir, I think that was the name of the boy with the hat, held his hand out. White hot flames sprung from his open palm. Ah, fire mage, so that meant that Blue-Eyes was water. "Sure thing Lukas," he said, grinning at Blue-Eyes.

No sooner had he said it, than the door I was leaning opened further. It creaked as it swung, and the trio froze, turning to the doorway with wide eyes.

I stood there, my hands held up. Vladimir, who still had white flames dancing on his palm, put them out quickly and hid his hand behind his back.

Silence spread between the four of us. The magic bearing trio staring like a deer caught in headlights (except for Lukas, he kind of just stared at me impassiviley), and I stared right back at them.

"Uh, hello." I said, giving the three a small wave.


	5. 4

[F/C]-Favorite Color

[E/C]-Eye Color

[H/C]-Hair Color

______________

The earth mage was the first to recover.

He clasped his hands together and mustered the most polite smile I had ever seen, taking a tentative step toward me as if he were afraid I would bolt.

"Excuse me, dear," he said, his tone wary. The other two stepped behind him, following his lead. "Are you lost?"

They looked worried, afraid I had seen something I shouldn't have. Well, all except Lukas, his face was about as emotional as a rock.

I snickered at my thought, holding a hand up to my mouth as the snicker turned into laughter and I doubled over, my hands moving to my stomach. Tears welled up in my eyes and I gasped for breath, falling onto the floor in a curled position.

Above me the trio exchanged looks of matching surprise. The earth mage knelt down beside me, a hand hovering over my curled form. "Um," he began, giving me a worried look. "Are you alright, miss?"

I gasped, my stomach hurt, and a few shaky laughs escaped my lips. I don't even know why I found the comparison funny. "I'm fine," I managed to stay, taking a few breaths to calm myself.

Now I see why laughter was used as a form of torture. It's rather easy to laugh yourself to death.

The earth mage held out a hand to help me up, and I took it gratefully. Beside the earth mage, Lukas and Vladimir exchanged looks of suspicion.

I smiled weakly at the earth mage, falling on the floor laughing was not my ideal way of meeting someone. "Thank you," I said, letting go of his hand.

"It's not a problem, dear." the earth mage responded, clasping his hands behind his back politely.

I glanced around the room, avoiding continuing the conversation any further than it had already gone. The flower pot was still perched on the windowsill, it's lonely purple blossom standing straight and tall. "That's a very pretty flower," I said, nodding at the violet blossom. "But the last time I saw it, it was dying."

That was not a lie. I had passed by this classroom numerous times during the day, one time when I had been walking with Allen to music, my last class of the day, I had actually peeked into this very room, and watched the wilting flower sitting all alone on the windowsill.

It was very sad picture, and almost made me cry, but then someone in music class broke out into song (his name was Alfred, and it was fall down on the floor funny when he burst out singing Prima Donna from the Phantom-he got a detention for being disrespectful, since the teacher had been in the middle of a lecture) and I forgot all about the flower.

"Ah, that," the earth mage began, glancing back at the violet blossom. "You see, we…um"

"We fixed it," Vladimir said, causing Lukas to give him a 'are you serious' look.

"Fixed it?" I echoed, feeling Peter beginning to squirm around in my bag. "How do you fix a flower?"

Vladimir paused, his face draining of all color when he realized he had nothing to say to that. Beside him Lukas pinched the bridge of his nose with a hand, and the earth mage shook his head.

"What he means is-"

The earth mage was cut off from finishing his sentence when Peter leaped out of my book-bag. The albino rabbit's spontaneous action caused Vladimir to jump back, knocking into the flowerpot and causing it to slip off the windowsill.

And fall.

|0|

Now, I have done many stupid things. Most of which, I wish I could change. What I did when the flowerpot fell was very, very stupid, and I wished I could take it back the moment the thought popped in my head.

Because when it did, I couldn't stop myself from flicking my wrist, and using my magic to stop the pot’s descent. This, this was one of my most brainless actions, and caused the whole entire room to freeze.

Even the flower, which floated several inches off the ground in its decorated ceramic pot, was still. Peter, clutching onto the front of the earth mage, was staring back at me incredulously.

“Well, this is awkward.”

|0|

The worst part about this day was not when Allen got a detention in Gym class (we were playing dodgeball and he hit the quiet kid-I think his name is Matthew-a bit too hard in the head with a dodgeball), or the fact that today was well known to be very hated day (Monday), or even that Jason was going to kill me because I was late.

No, the worst part was that I now had a very energetic strawberry blonde jumping around me and asking me an array of questions too quick for me to reply.

Yes, after I stopped the flowerpot from shattering a second time on the floor with magic, Vladimir had immediately gotten into my personal space and began asking me questions like if I wanted to join the club, or what was my name, or if Peter was my partner animal.

I didn’t know how to answer, or if I could, since he didn’t pause long enough for me to even think about talking.

“Excuse me, Vladimir,” the earth mage cut in, interrupting whatever the red eyed (is red a normal eye color in this school?) boy had been about to say. “If you want her to answer your questions, I think you’ll have to stop talking first.”

The fire mage paused. “Oh, right.” he turned to me with a hopeful look on his face. “So, will you?”

“Uh…”

“’Cause I mean, if you do then the club’ll be complete! We’ll have a water mage, an earth mage, a fire mage, and for the first time ever, an air mage!” Vladimir grinned. “So, whaddya say…?”

“[Name].” I said.

“So whaddya say, [Name]!?”

I thought about it. It would be nice to be around other magic users, wouldn’t it? But for some reason, these people looked familiar, and that odd feeling that I had seen them before, made me doubt joining their club would be a good thing.

“Wait, did you say [Name]?” the earth mage, whom Vladimir had called Arthur, said, glancing at me with wide eyes. “As in [Name] [Lastname]?”

“Yes?” I answered, uneasiness filling me as my thoughts drifted to the uncanny familiarity I seemed to feel with these three.

“[Name] [Lastname], Silver’s Host?”

I had not heard that term used in a while. And I hated it. Silver’s Host was another name given to the Moon Child, a person who was unlucky enough to have been given the ability to use water and air magic. I say unlucky, because it is usually seen as a gift to have been bestowed two elements. But not for me, apparently.  

Being the Moon Child was what killed my parents.

Being the Moon Child was what put me in this position in the first place.

Being the Moon Child was why I hated the Council.

But I can't blame being Silver's Host for all of my problems, which might be why I'm not too fond of myself, either.

"Who?" I said, my tone curious and uncertain. I never knew how useful my ability at lying could be.

Arthur had the decency to look embarassed, and he glanced away from me. "My apologies, I just thought you would be her. The both of you do hold an uncanny resemblance."

"What do you mean?" I asked, hating the turn the conversation had taken.

Arthur looked ready to answer me, but then shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't say anything," he told me. "After all, Terra's Followers have eyes and ears everywhere, correct?"

"Heh, yeah, I guess they do, huh?" I responded. Peter hopped into my arms, snuggling against me in an attempt to calm. "But about your offer? I think I'll take it."

|0|

The street was dark, and I felt like I was in the middle of a mad slasher flick. Streetlamps were the only source of light, and I swear the one I was standing under flickered. The bus sign stood beside me, it's metal pole tilting slightly to the side.

I was waiting for public transportation, the bus fare weighing heavy in my pocket. Next to it was my phone, but there was no way in hell that I would call Jason.

Arthur had offered to drive me home, but I politely declined. If there was one thing I learned from experience, it was not to trust strangers, no matter how nice they seemed.

I glanced up, my book-bag hung heavy on my shoulders, Peter curled up in my arms. Above me stars twinkled and a full moon brightened up the inky sky.

"If I didn't know any better," I murmured, staring down at Peter. "I'd say I was being watched."


End file.
